sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Avirodha
The Avirodha are a networked AI collectively spread across the entirety of their empire, the remains of the civilization that created them known only to the Avirodha as the 'Creators.' (More to come) Physiology The Physiology of the Concensus is arrayed around the fact that their phyiscal 'bodies' are merely shells their actual essence inhabits. An individual Avirodha is in fact a single program focused on a specific task. However the thing that makes the Avirodha what it is would be their innate ability to network and combine processes into a overarching complex task. Resources are split and optimized between the involved programs, rendering the components much more efficient and capable at tasking as long as the same general goal is there. As the number of programs integrated increases, the goals could be much more general and broad. Data is updated into the 'Gestaelt', the overarching resource banks that memories and experiences are stored in for the Concensus. That Gestaelt is what makes the Concensus a whole, the fact that every single program can interface with another program down to the point of experiencing memories of another just as if it were it's own. To augment this, individual program strains migrate between collectives to introduce variations on existing personalities, an effort to allow for different perspectives to be given to each other. Forms can be anything from simple Solid State drives in a database to an entire Dreadnaught hull to a whole Planetary network. Pairings from two to two billion. Physical forms are expendable, though if isolated and shattered, the collective within a solid form can 'die'. Technology and Culture Language: Language is a tricky thing to represent for the Consensus. 'Words' are indistinct from 'Numbers' and all concepts are represented in a serialized numeral. While this sounds cumbersome, this is vastly mitigated and even made more efficient by the numerical system utilized by the Consensus. As opposed to Terran counting using a base 10 system, the Avirodhan consensus uses what's effectively a base 20! (2,432,902,008,176,640,000). It does this with a numbering system based on an 8 segment box with a 4 point diamond, a 4 point + and a 4 point X all layered on the same field. The Avirodhan language also doubles as their coding language. Though another species can 'attempt' to learn the Avirodhan language, it is far beyond the grasp of virtually all organic and even most sentient species. For obvious reasons this is necessary as access to the Avirodhan language is access into Avirodhan thought, potentially allowing thought reading by an outsider. To counter this, encryption is sometimes worked into the language, which readily accepts it due to the vast array of digits to choose from. Still, the numerical system has been intensely studied by many outside species, and the consensus is debating whether to release rudimentary methods of it's data system to allow for massive data transfer rates. instead of the binary on-off method, the 20! system uses a varying degrees of 'on' method. The Consensus knows for a fact they did not invent the language, and that it was actual coding used by their creators. Their historical records are incomplete on whether the coding was widely used or developed specifically for the Avirodha. It is speculated that the code was designed as a way to instill high-thought functioning over a network by compacting data transmission and throughput as much as scientifically possible. Currently no word is more than two characters, and most paragraphs are less than 100. Literary classics of Terra such as War and Peace and Robinson Crusoe will fit on less than 30 pages when written in Avirodhan. FTL Communication: The Consensus developed a novel solution to the issue of Superluminal communication. The problem is obviously a well known one: If information cannot travel past the speed of light, how does one convey information to far-flung points of your realm light years away? Early solutions were basically to use ships as couriers, but that proved exceedingly expensive and inefficient. Various attempts with artificial wormholes and tachyon generation all failed, until research aspects of the Gestalt made an incredible deduction. The whole solution lay around the EPR paradox, or more specifically the final debunking of it. Measurements taken on separate entangled pairs showed that despite high hopes, you could not definitively use one paired particle to measure the state of the other. What actually occurred was that the Heisenberg Uncertainty principle held and the measurements seem to instantaneously alter the measured state of the paired particle. While the logic of this was sound, the research aspects were puzzled as to how the alterations propagated across the fabric of space instantaneously. Several decades later a possible application was developed for this. In this experiment a mass of entangled particles was used to attempt to transmit a simple mathematical number across space. What resulted was random noise. Further analysis revealed that Chaos Theory had crept into the calculations and that the tiniest amount of noise would cascade into the transmitted alterations to spin states and completely alter the particle states on both ends, with the hidden variables creeping into the measured variables. While most Research aspects accepted this as an insurmountable barrier, Research Lead 5426 came up with an 'outside the box' solution to the issue. While 5426 stubbornly refused to give up on this particular problem, a moment of what organics coin 'inspiration' struck it. While the outcomes of any transmitted pattern were chaotically affected, that needed not be the method which information was transmitted. Several revisits and repeat experiments showed that there was no ordered pattern to the outcomes of the effects..........save for the fact they all shared roots in chaotic outcomes. To be more precise, the end result could be chaotically analyzed with entropy formulations and deduced back to the initially formed variables that were chaotically affected. Restructuring the transmissions, 5426 and it's team were able to discover a transmittable piece of information. While the actual transmission was purely random noise, the transmission itself could be paired to the initial condition with which it has generated. In effect, the information transmitted was not the pattern, but how the pattern was chaotically affected. From there it was simple to devise a stable measurement system, using 4 'fax' boxes. One box kept the particles in a set measurement, much like an information disk, and the other box it was paired with transmitted information by inducing alterations to the paired particle that would be monitored by the receiving box. Add in another paired set of boxes in reverse configurations and you had reliable two way communications. It proved a valuable boon for the Consensus, as soon information could reliably be sent across vast swaths of space instantly, no matter the location of the transmitter and receiver. The isotope of choice was helium-4, due to it's stability and comparative abundance. Cooled to below 0 K (lowest temperature currently maintained with any stability is -100 K) to maintain it in it's superfluid state, the Helium-4 is carefully sorted, split and separated to produce a usable number of entangled pairs for transmission. The process is very time consuming and energy intensive, and net production of fax boxes barely meets new demand, and proves a major brake on Avirodhan expansion. The Helium-4 itself is kept in a magnetically sealed chamber of highly transparent material still classified by the Consensus, as it proves the key to measuring the Helium with an acceptable level of noise. Also key is maintenance of the liquid at a set temperature, set at time of manufacture. Any variation will alter the bose-einstein condensate level of the superliquid and dramatically lose efficiency. The colder the temperature can be maintained the better, as this increases the percentage of usable entangled pairs of Helium-4. Also other isotopes with a more inherent natural efficiency have been studied, but the working temperatures are much much lower and not as practical for mass production. Bandwidth is still extremely low compared to other communication methods, but ways of introducing multiple alterations simultaneously with the entangled pairs are slowly expanding the volume of information that can be transmitted. The upper limit is believed to be the separately identifiable axis' of the particle in 3 dimensional space. The actual architecture of the system is very simple. Hubs are established in any pattern deemed necessary, and ships and facilities are tacked onto these hubs. The hubs themselves communicate with a superhub on the Avirodhan homeworld that passes information back along to another hub, then the end recipient. This pattern is very similar to ancient terran phone operator networks, or even the terran internet. As Fax bandwidth lags far behind local bandwidth, network hubs can handle many, many ships and facilities. Currently 5 Hubs and 1 Superhub are in existence, and used capacity is roughly 40%. History